Wish Granted
by MsBlackOut
Summary: When Adrien accidentally reveals that he'd like a kiss from Ladybug for Christmas to Chloe, he never imagined that his unmasked partner was in the room and heard him. Nor does he know how desperate Marinette is to make sure Ladybug is on the scene as soon as possible to grant said wish. (One shot)


_Dear Reader, here is short story number four. Given the time of year, I figured I should write a Christmas story. Like all of my other stories, please send me feedback on what you like, what I could improve on or what needs more polish. As always, your support is appreciated. Enjoy!_

* * *

If there was one thing Adrien Agreste had learned since becoming Chat Noir, it was that Chloe ignored him as his feline alter ego. And right now, he was wishing he could sneak away and transform. It didn't seem to matter how much he leaned away, Chloe just leaned with him.

The overpowering stench of her perfume was making his nose twitch, giving him an excuse to display a partial grimace he'd been longing to express for some time. He knew he should smile politely but a guy could only take so much. Hell, her fingers were embedded in his knitted vest with fervent determination. His father would be most displeased, the garment would end up stretched out of shape.

Adrien's only solace came from the disgusted look on Marinette's face. He just wished she wasn't over at the buffet. Oh, why couldn't she storm over and take on the clingy blonde? There was no love between the two girls, yet Marinette had been much more forgiving of late. At this point he wished he had telepathic powers so he could mentally speak to Marinette and beg for her help. Heck, a distraction would be fantastic.

Chloe started chortling at some joke she'd made that he hadn't been listening to, and again Adrien forced a smile. His childhood friend took this as a good sign, launching to her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek. Well, she'd been aiming for his mouth, but he had tilted his head so she missed.

There was a faint growl from Marinette's direction. Surely that meant she'd be storming over soon. But no, his friend continued to glower from the cafeteria table she'd just sat down at. Nino and Alya were deep in conversation and were yet to notice his dilemma.

The pinch of fingernails digging into his shirt had Adrien returning his attention to Chloe. She was smiling up at him in a way which disturbingly reminded him of Plagg eyeing off expensive cheese. "So, Adrikins, what do you want for Christmas?"

He was tempted to say a crowbar that removed clingy girls but somehow refrained. However, Adrien's true wish managed to slip from his lips. "A kiss from Ladybug."

Heavily made up eyes widened. "Y-you want a kiss from Ladybug." Those blue eyes continued to blink as if clearing a haze. Then she fisted her trembling hands to her chest and squealed in delight. "That would be so awesome!"

That was not the reaction he was expecting. "Yeah, I thought so."

From the table across the cafeteria, Marinette watched on and tucked her hand under her jaw to stop it from dropping. Adrien wanted a kiss from Ladybug for Christmas. Inwardly she was bouncing up and down screaming like the obsessed fangirl she pretended not to be. Well, she was friends with Adrien too. That added to her integrity, didn't it?

Anyway, Marinette was shoving her food into her mouth at a hurried pace as she contemplated how she could give Adrien the gift he was wanting. Preferably sooner than later. Actually, in the next five minutes would be ideal.

Alya arched an eyebrow. "Girl, slow down. What's the hurry?"

Marinette didn't have time to chew her food, so spoke with a mouthful. "Forgot something at home. Need to get it."

"Surely it's not that urgent." Alya said, eyeing her friend sideways.

"Very urgent," Marinette managed to utter as she swallowed her lunch.

Meanwhile, Adrien was taking advantage of his unexpected freedom. Backing cautiously toward the table where his friends sat. He thanked his lucky stars when Sabrina called out to Chloe, allowing the model to slip away unnoticed. But his luck didn't hold. As he spun on his toes, to storm towards the table, he ran headlong into Marinette with so much momentum that the pair tumbled to the ground.

If that wasn't bad enough, Adrien somehow managed to land between Marinette's splayed legs which she wrapped around him in some sort of delayed reaction as he lay on top of her. The model was mortified. His poor friend was probably being squashed under his weight. She was blushing profusely and breathing hard.

"Sorry!" Adrien said with flustered haste as he used his forearms to lift his body away from Marinette's.

Little did he know that in that whole minute of contact, Marinette had memorised the feel of every sinewy contour of his chiselled physique moulded to hers. The girl had to bite her lip to contain the dreamy moan that threatened to expose just how much she enjoyed their unexpected detour to the ground.

Adrien on the other hand, was trying to work out why he couldn't get up. Glancing back, he realised Marinette's ankles were firmly crossed, keeping him locked in place. He must have really frightened her. Before he could speak someone shouted, "Akuma!"

Marinette's body went lax in response and Adrien leapt up, extending his hand to help his friend to her feet. Without thinking, the model brushed his hands over her clothes in attempt to wipe away any dirt. Failing to realise that his touch was evoking very non-platonic thoughts from Marinette.

"Find somewhere safe to hide," he instructed and raced away.

The dark-haired girl was perplexed, then her Ladybug mindset kicked in. Adrien was the one who should be hiding. He was the one in potential danger, not her. She raced out of the cafeteria in pursuit of her crush, and noticed he was heading down the stairs to the locker room.

Without a moment to lose, Marinette skidded into an empty classroom and transformed as she ran. Flinging open the second storey window and launching herself out as her yoyo anchored and allowed her to swing into the open bottom window of the locker room. Her timing couldn't be more perfect. Adrien came flying through the door and froze as he spotted her. "Mil-, uh, Ladybug!"

Ladybug crossed the distance, grabbed a handful of his skewed vest and kissed him with all the pent-up lust she could muster. When she was done, she smiled sweetly at Adrien, hoping her knees wouldn't give out. "Merry Christmas," she grinned. "Stay safe, I've got an akuma to catch." Noticing that Adrien's green eyes were glazed over and he seemed a little wobbly, she gently leaned him against the nearest locker before departing.

The model stood blinking while his brain tried to reboot from the jolt of pure exultation of being thoroughly snogged by his crush. The second his brain registered that Ladybug had indeed kissed him and it was no dream, Adrien slid down the locker door with a goofy grin on his face. Somehow, he managed to form a hoarse response to the swinging door, that sounded vaguely like an echo of her words.

An hour later, Ladybug came storming back through the doors to check on Adrien. Instead she found Chat Noir sitting on the floor of the locker room with a dopey look on his face. "What happened to you?" she snapped.

Chat Noir lifted his head and grinned. "I got my Christmas wish."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and may you have a very Merry Christmas too! If you're feeling like granting wishes, please leave me a gift in the form of a review below.**

 **Favourites and follows are much appreciated too. Cheers :)**


End file.
